


Our sudden hero

by SphyxaIX



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Anal Sex, Fantasy, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphyxaIX/pseuds/SphyxaIX
Summary: Ethan is a travelling warrior that decided to step in and help a village that was being pillaged. After his success, the village master throws a banquet in his honor and offers him one out of twenty beautiful young women to spend the night with. But someone else already had Ethan's attention.«“It’s an honor, sir. These women, each one prettier than the first flowers of spring. But I’ll ask for your understanding when I say I have preference in something more… masculine."» - Ethan.
Kudos: 15





	Our sudden hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I've been planning on developing this project of mine for some time but I need some feedback on it.  
> What follows is a prototype of what the first chapter of this new adventure would be.  
> If you are here, I really hope you like it and thank you for giving my work a chance.  
> Feel free to leave a comment if you believe I should invest in this concept and what should I do to perfect it, I'll highly appreciate it.

Ethan left his town years ago. As soon as he found himself a completely made man he decided to go aimlessly and discover what the world had to offer.

A self-made mage and warrior, Ethan was a strong opponent, specialized in turning his own blood into deadly weapons and fast healing.

The sun was still high when Ethan heard screams in the distance. He ran to find a little tribal village being tormented by pillagers. These pillagers weren’t more than ten but since these people only had wooden spears for self-defense, they were an easy target.

Ethan stepped in.

Facing the first pair of enemies, Ethan walked in a fast pace and grabbed his two tiny daggers, crossed his arms and ripped them open, from the shoulders to his own wrists. His blood coming off from his freshly ripped arms suddenly brightened up like fire, each drop arranged itself and, in his hands, two swords formed.

The two robbers, stared at him, not understanding what just happened and as they see Ethan’s arm cuts disappear into thin air, they hesitate, but dared to attack anyway.

They try two sloppy sword attacks that felt like child-play for Ethan, he quickly managed to dodge them both and place himself behind one of them and to slit his throat open. As his first victim’s corpse collapsed to the floor, the other tried to run away without success, as Ethan threw his sword in his direction, hitting him straight through the skull.

In a similar way, Ethan slayed every single man who tormented that small place being instantly chanted by the locals.

> **_“Our hero! The Gods sent you to save us.”_** , Ethan heard an old man’s voice. **_“Please stay and allow us to thank you.”_**

Ethan thought it’d be rude to say no. So, he just moved his head in acceptance.

The night came and the whole village rejoiced with energy and gratefulness as they kept chanting for their sudden hero. Ethan could swear that he never saw and had so much food in his life in a single sitting. Women kept trying his luck with him, trying their best to appease his tastes, one failing right after the other.

Suddenly, the village Master stands up and raises a hand. Everyone turns their heads to him, and a silence formed.

> **_“The Gods send us Ethan, the blood soldier, to save us. Now, it’s our duty to bring our Gods_** ** _to him as a sign of our eternal gratitude.”_** Twenty naked young women aligned next to the Master. **_“Please, serve yourself.”_**

Ethan released a quiet giggle and smiled.

> **_“It’s an honor, sir. These women... each one prettier than the first flowers of spring. But I’ll_** ** _ask for your understanding when I say I have preference in something more… masculine.”_** , Ethan proceeds to look around and stands up.

There was this one boy that caught his attention the entire night. He was about a hand shorter than Ethan, his skin was sun kissed and his hair was dark even though his eyes were quite bright, like a clean, shining river. Ethan slowly makes his way to him and as soon as he reaches him, Ethan lays his hand on the boy’s chin and lifts it up, so he could get a proper look at those eyes.

> **_“What’s your name?”_** , Ethan asks in a soothing voice.
> 
> **_“Cain…”_** , the boy hesitates.
> 
> **“Would you bring the Gods to me… Cain?”** , Ethan gets closer and feels a bit intimidating, even though, somehow, accommodating.

Cain gulps in embarrassment but agrees with a single head movement.

The Master guides Ethan and Cain to a ridiculously large tent. The interior was filled with pillows, large cozy blankets and, of course, food. The tent seemed to be distanced from the rest. Looks like they were counting on some noise. Ethan laughed quietly at this thought.

They are finally left alone. Cain stands in a corner, not knowing what to do or say. Ethan proceeds to take off his shirt, reveling his torso covered in scars.

> **_“So, Cain…”_** , the guy jumps a bit with Ethan’s voice, **_“Have you been with someone before?”_**

Cain looks down and moves his head to the sides. He seemed tense, scared. Ethan walked towards him and pulled him closer by the hips. Cain still didn’t dare to look Ethan in the eyes.

> _**“Are you afraid of me?”**_ , Ethan said, trying to be as comforting as he could.
> 
> **_“I’m not, sir. I just don’t know what to do…”_ **
> 
> **_“Ethan… Call me Ethan…”_** _,_ he reached forward with his face _ **“All you need to do is trust me.”**_

Ethan softly lays his hand on Cain’s right cheek, gently turning his face to him. Cain takes a short, close glance into Ethan’s dark eyes before being driven to a soft sweet first kiss. He quickly gets the hang of it and starts to loosen up. Ethan keeps pressing Cain’s hips against himself with his left hand. 

That intimidating touch slowly turned into an erotic one as Ethan turns Cain around, and while his left hand kept pressing the boy’s ass against himself, his right hand started to explore. Going down from Cain’s chin to his neck, then to his chest, his hip.

Cain then feels Ethan’s wet, warm lips on his neck, where his hand has teased before. He lifts his head, giving Ethan the freedom to use him. Each kiss felt like a lightning that would spread from his neck to his entire body warming it up each time more. He let go a grasp of surprise when he felt Ethan’s hand finally grabbing his dick. Slowly  
starting to move along his length.

Ethan kept his attention on Cain’s reactions. He found himself focused on showing this virgin innocent boy a new paradise. Shouldn’t it be the other way around?

He pushed Cain to the blankets and always gently, guided him to lay down on his back. Once comfortable, Ethan ran his hands through Cain’s body, while placing himself in the middle of his legs. He bent forward and kissed Cain’s inner thigh.

> **_“What are you doing?”_** , Cain asked.
> 
> **_“Close your eyes and try to relax. It’ll feel better like that.”_ **

Cain laid his head back and did as told, he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Ethan started to slowly go down on Cain's dick, each time going deeper and deeper. By the time he managed to completely swallow Cain, he could feel him already trembling. Cain grabbed Ethan’s hair, in an attempt to stay under control but it was a lost cause. Ethan looked up at Cain’s face who rolled his eyes at the sight and laid back his head in complete bliss. His voice was also, bit by bit, echoing louder and more arrhythmic.

Suddenly, Ethan felt his head being pushed away. He looked up at Cain who quickly said:

> _**“I want to try.”** _
> 
> _**“To try?”**_ , Ethan was a bit confused.
> 
> _**“What you’re doing… I want to try it.”** _

Ethan thought such determination was adorable and didn’t refute. He just sat down and said _**“Alright, go ahead.”**_

Cain, even though a bit anxious, got closer to Ethan and tried his luck returning the favor. Ethan smiled a little bit at the effort, while at the same type enjoying the view.

> “ ** _Your tongue, move it around a little.”_** , he noticed a sudden change **_“Yeah… that’s far better. Keep going."_**

Ethan ran his fingers through Cain’s hair, noticing how soft it actually was. With this, Ethan also was able to get a better glance at the other boy’s face. Amazing how even though he was trying to fit a whole dick in his throat, he still looked so innocent.

> _**“That’s enough.”** _
> 
> **_“Am I doing something wrong?”_** , Cain felt nervous for a moment.
> 
> **“No…”** , Ethan giggled, **_“I just want to do something else… Come here, put each one of your_** ** _knees on my sides and stand like that.”_**

Cain did as told. Resting his hands on Ethan’s large shoulders, he stood on his knees with Ethan’s legs between his.

> **_“This is going to feel a bit weird. It’s only for a little bit, it’ll pass soon.”_ **

Cain didn’t question. Ethan started distributing little kisses on Cain’s belly. Once again, Cain found himself intertwining his fingers on the warrior’s harsh, dark hair. Carefully, Ethan began to invade Cain’s butt with a single finger. Paying attention to every reaction, looking for a sensitive spot. A finger shortly became two as Cain seemed to relax bit by bit. The foreign feeling of Ethan’s fingers was becoming familiar and sweeter by each movement he made with them. As Ethan insisted on Cain’s prostate, he started to feel his legs losing their strength… and a sudden urge for something harder… bigger…

He grabbed Ethan’s hand and took it away. Surprised by the attitude, Ethan was about to ask if he was hurting him when he felt Cain grabbing his dick and pointing it at his own ass.

> **_“Wait_** ** _, you’re gonna hurt yourself like t…”_** , Cain kissed him and began to sit on Ethan’s lap.

Cain only let go of Ethan’s lips by the time he felt him all the way inside himself. They looked at each other in the eyes for a second, breathing rapidly, recovering from the intense kiss. For the first time, Ethan was speechless. Cain slowly began to move up and down and Ethan’s laid his hands on his waist, just letting him take the lead. He kept his arms around Ethan’s neck, breathing close to each other.

Cain thought it was impossible for him to feel any hotter, but he was so wrong. As he moved, he could feel his own body getting more and more sensitive. Everything Ethan did would make him shiver.

Ethan pulled Cain closer by wrapping him in his arms and by bending forward, he made Cain lay on his back again. Taking back the leash, Ethan began to thrust a bit harder and Cain just let himself moan out loud. They were both under pure ecstasy, both throbbing wanting to finally cum so bad they were already grasping with the anticipation.

Feeling close, Ethan bent forward again getting himself close to Cain. Like it began, Ethan laid his hand on Cain’s face and gently placed his own forehead against his. No words were spoken, they simply let themselves go with the pleasure and moaned in a single voice as they finally came together.

____

The morning after came. Ethan woke up and still found Cain sleeping next to him. He felt the freedom to touch his hair one more time before getting up. He got dressed and packed his stuff back. Ready to go back on the road he felt a hand grabbing his.

> _**“Let me come with you…”** _
> 
> _**“Cain… You realize I don’t see my own family in years. The chances we would ever come** _ _**back to this place are pretty much non-existent.”** _
> 
> _**“I’ve been waking up to these same fields for twenty years. I want to know more. Please,**_ _ **let me come…”**_ Cain was holding back his tears, failing in trying to hide them.

Ethan was a bit doubtful about this, but something in him wasn’t allowing him to say no:

> **_“Guess I could use a visit to the Gods every now and then…”_ **


End file.
